


Super Gee in Action

by SoftFrankie (vampiregirl89)



Series: Little Prince Frank [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Phobias, caregiver!Gerard, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiregirl89/pseuds/SoftFrankie
Summary: Frank feels stressed and Little, luckily he has his caregiver to help.





	Super Gee in Action

**Author's Note:**

> Me again!  
> I actually made this pseudo acc to post Little!Frank fics, and I decided to put it together in a series called Little Prince Frank because he's going to very a spoilt, crybaby boy <3  
> This one is way shorter than most that I plan to write  
> But enjoy  
> ♥

**SUPER GEE IN ACTION**

*****

Frank groaned annoyed as he kept stomping his feet on the ground lazily. He looked to the clock again. 7pm. Ugh! He would only be called to the doctor's office in 45 minutes. He looked at Gerard who was sat next to him, reading some uninsteresting magazine and sighed. The older man always hated getting late for appointments so he got everywhere extra early, and considering he went with Frank to all his doctor appointments this was no different.

  
But Frank was bored as hell! All he wanted after a long workday was to go back home, take a warm bath while Gerard washed his hair and be put on his cute PJ's. Oh, and his favorite paci, can't forget that. He frowns as he thinks about it and doesn't even realizes that he instinctively takes his thumb to his mouth, sucking softly on it. He only blinks once as Gerard pats his hand away with a negative look. He knows it's because there are other people around -parents and kids-, but he's feeling very Little as he grows more and more annoyed, so he only crosses his arms and deepens in the uncomfortable chair. Gerard chuckles, carressing his hair lightly, trying to comfort the boy.

  
"Mommy! A spider!" A kid screams and all of sudden other ladies in the room start to scream too. Both Gerard and Frank jump on their seats, but for different reasons.

  
Gerard grabbed Frank's arm, ready to get the boy moving in case of an emergency. But Frank's brain was more alarmed by the word "spider". He had always hated spiders his whole life --no matter the size. He doesn't care how big he is comparing to the animal. In fact, that only aggravated the problem. The spider could get inside his head through his nostrils as he slept, and eat his brain from inside out!

  
"Spider?" He squeaks, looking at Gerard with puppy eyes. The older man looks around the small waiting room: mostly young ladies either not giving a single fuck or freaking out about the situation. He looks back at the small frightned boy next to him and knows he has to do something.

  
He sighs, getting up from his seat. He approaches the wall where the scared girls point to, still with the magazine he was reading in his hands, then puts it near the spider. It wasn't a small one, it actually was a little bit scary. But not enough for him after growing up watching so many horror movies. The spider easily moves from the white wall to the cover of the magazine and Gerard walks carefully to the window, throwing the spider out and closing the window.

  
A symphony of sighs of relief is heard as he walks back to his seat. He looks back at Frank who looks at him with heart eyes.

  
"Thank you Gee, you're my hero!" he hugs the man who chuckles and holds back.

  
"It's my job to keep my little boy happy."


End file.
